Fall
by EspeonAngel
Summary: L's last thoughts before his death.


Well, my third one-shot, so far. I'm actually really proud of myself :). I didn't think I'd actually finish this. I guess it's because I kind of got sick of it. I'm sorry :(. I don't even really know what _inspired_ me to finish this. I guess, it's because I saw my notebook in my room, and so I thought, "What the hell." and I got it, took it with me to the computer, and just started writing it while finishing it. I kind of got sidetracked on the way to uploading it, because I got stuck watching Hell Boy :S. Oh, crap, the commercial ended. Well here it is, _Fall_, in memory of L Lawliet.

Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, this scene would have never happened. Death Note not mine.

* * *

"Watari?"

His heart was pounding. He felt it thrum in his throat and could hear every loud beat in his ears.

But he wouldn't stutter. L Lawliet _did not_ stutter.

"W-Watari?"

Damn, he stuttered.

His already-wide-eyes widened even more as he saw Wammy fall to the floor, desperately using each of his last ounce of strength to reach the computer's keyboard.

"Watari?"

But it was no use. The computer's monitor went blank and big bold letters appeared on every screen reading, "All data deleted", signifying that Wammy was indeed dead.

The young detective sat there frozen, clutching his propped-up knees so hard, his already-pale knuckles turned white.

The red emergency lights were flashing on and off, the siren's loud blare in sync with the light, and Task Force were members running in a panic, yelling, screaming and shouting.

But L didn't so much as blink.

Wammy – the man who had saved him form the cold, lonely orphanage, the man who had adopted him, the man who, though not biologically, was his _father _– was dead.

'_You're going to die.'_

That dark, sober sentence reverberated back and forth through L's mind. It sent cold shivers – much too cold for November – throughout his pale body. Cold, damp sweat lightly beaded his forehead and the back of his neck.

Of course he _knew_ he was going to die. _Everyone_ died eventually, some before others. And, of course, he _knew_ he was going to die today, he had, no matter how ridiculous it seemed, _felt_ it. The reason he had heard the bells…the bells that were rung to signify the death of L Lawliet.

But, he didn't _want _to die.

And yet, he had committed himself to track down Kira. He had _devoted_ and _promised_ to not only himself and Wammy, but to all the children at Wammy's house, that he would bring Kira to justice and see him through.

So much so, that he had risked his life. So much so, that he had revealed Wammy, something he had _vowed_ to never do, and, in the end, endangered his life.

No, he didn't _just_ endanger him.

'_You killed him.'_

But, he will see to it that Wammy _did not_ die in vain.

He narrowed hi eyes, eyes that were filled with determination, and decided to take action – for Wammy's sake.

"Everyone," He shouted, clutching his knees tighter, "The Shinigami's…"

He stopped talking. He _had_ to stop talking.

The pain in his chest didn't lethim continue talking.

The world seemed to spin all around him. Seconds seemed like an eternity. His entire body was numb, except for that pain in his chest.

He didn't even realize he had fallen from his chair, until he saw he was on the floor.

Or, at least, he _would_ have been on the floor, had it not been for two arms forcefully holding him up.

He had no idea how he could see. He would have thought that that pain would have blinded him.

But, no.

He could see _perfectly_ clear.

He could _see_ that he was on the floor. He could _see_ that he was having a heart attack. He could _see_ that he was going to die. He could _see_ that he would soon join Wammy, no matter how much he thought he wasn't good enough to go to Heaven.

And, he could _see_ that he was staring into the bloody, red eyes of the man who killed him.

He could see, _crystal clear_, that he was staring into the demonic, twisted, demented face of Kira.

He could perfectly see _Light Yagami_.

His big, round black orbs dimmed as the life they so preciously held onto was sucked out of them, and as they slowly and gently started to close, the first time in a _long_ time.

'_I knew it…I wasn't…wrong…I…but…'_

* * *

So, that was it :). I don't really know what I thought about this one :S. I guess I didn't really have time to think about it, since I was crying most of the time I was writing it...

So, review please!! I'd really appreciate it!

**R.I.P  
L Lawliet  
October 31, 1979 - November 5, 2004  
In Loving Memory**


End file.
